


tonight we are young

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Secretly a Virgin, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all his training, Erik must go find himself some humans to feed off of - if not establish some sort of arrangement.</p><p>Running into someone on his first trip into the city is not what he had planned, but the consequences aren't that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight we are young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAssbenderWhisperer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssbenderWhisperer/gifts), [ang3lsh1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lsh1/gifts).



> Written as a birthday present for **LelouchsLove** , who asked for incubus!Erik and a prompt from **ang3lsh1** from tumblr, who asked for younger Erik and older Charles and a first time.
> 
> Betaed by Kay, though at this point any mistakes are my own.

Erik watched as Emma all but stalked into his living quarters. He was used to his mentor walking in and commanding attention, but this time, it felt different. She had that aura of a fresh feed and a glow that seemed too heavenly for their ilk.

“Yes, Mistress,” he said obediently.

“Very good, dear. You’ve learned well to address your elders properly. But that is not why I am here,” she said as she finally came to sit in one of the three chairs in his sitting room.

“What is required of me, then?”

“It is time for you to find a _patron_ , though not as you think it. You know I keep a human who appreciates my company and lets me feed, do you not?”

Erik nodded, because he knew that Emma would leave him for days at a time and force him to study tomes of text about the nature of incubi and succubi from ages past. He was never impertinent to ask where she went, but he had been curious.

“Where should I look then?” he asked, because for all of his training - in how to gain energy from his quests and in how to maintain a healthy relationship between one of his kind and a human - he had never been told where to look for humans, as either food or a lasting relationship.

“I have another appointment with Shaw in a few days, so why don’t you follow along with me to his city and look for someone, or someones, to mind your time.”

Nodding again, Erik smiled at Emma’s suggestion. He had been training for so long and it felt good to finally have his time outside of their realm. 

Emma took his smile as Erik’s approval and left shortly after. It gave Erik time to think about what he would like to look for in someone permanent and maybe someone temporary as well.

-

Charles was late - as usual - for drinks with Raven when just as he turned a corner towards the bar in question, he ran straight into a poor boy who looked as if he could barely drive.

“So sorry,” Charles said once he had managed to step back from the poor boy and hope that nothing else had happened.

The boy still looked down at his feet before he met Charles’ eyes and said, “It’s no problem. I’m not sure where I’m going here.”

Charles caught, briefly, a small smile on the boy’s face that spoke of something devilish just below the surface. He also felt, for one of the first times, as if he was lightheaded and slightly dizzy.

His knees wobbled, and as soon as Charles felt himself start to fall, the boy’s hand was at his elbow, trying to keep Charles standing. “Thank you,” Charles mumbled and tried to figure out what had gotten into his body that he missed seeing the boy’s approach and then caused him to go weak in the knees.

“You don’t seem well. Can we go somewhere together?” the boy asked.

“I’m supposed to meet my sister for drinks, but I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Charles said because as he kept talking to this boy, he kept feeling more and more off-kilter. “But don’t worry about me--” he trailed off.

“Erik. My name is Erik, and I’m going to worry,” he said, just as he kept his hand at Charles’ side.

“ I’m Charles, and would you mind terribly if we went to my apartment?”

“Not at all,” Erik said, as he stood up taller and kept his hand firm and steady. It did little to shake the uneasy feeling in Charles’ mind, but Erik seemed obvious and happy to help.

-

Erik found that he liked the sight of Charles. The man was older than Erik knew he looked - for Emma had told him that finding he might have had more luck finding a lasting companion if he looked younger - but he liked the way that Charles’ hair flopped aimlessly and the way that Charles’ eyes were clear, but determined.

This was not the sort of person that Erik thought he was meant to find, but he found that Charles’ confusion and politeness were charming and perfect for someone who he might want to stay with for a long while.

They walked side by side, and as they moved through scores of other people on the streets, Charles babbled about his life - a professor who lived alone and spent his free time with his sister. He never mentioned that he was in some sort of relationship, and Erik wondered if Charles was really going to be the right choice for him in the long run. 

Erik was confident he might be able to get something from Charles, but as the man continued to talk as they walked, Erik grew unsure.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he said then, because he was curious. “I know this is rude, but I’m walking with a man almost twice my age into his apartment. Are you sure that’s wise?”

Charles laughed a little before he said anything. “I’ve never been with anyone. I doubt anyone will think it strange that you’re walking me home. You might as well be a high schooler doing community service for all the world knows.”

Erik wanted to laugh in reply, but kept his thoughts to himself. He was only as practiced as he was because of the subjects Emma had brought him before, but he was almost sure that Charles had been a wise - if impulsive - choice.

“If you’re sure,” was all Erik said in reply as he continued to hold onto Charles’ frame.

-

By the time that Charles had navigated he and Erik to his apartment, he felt marginally better. He felt as if he could stand up without Erik’s hand, but he felt lightheaded instead.

“I’m afraid I’m not much company. I feel lightheaded,” he said as soon as they were inside his apartment and he was sitting against his couch.

“Oh, I don’t mind. My friend has plans for a while so if you’d like company, I can stay,” Erik said as his eyes darted around the space. Charles would have thought that his apartment looked like any other, if maybe filled with more books than was necessary, but he hadn’t asked anything about Erik’s background, and now in the quiet of his own space, it felt odd.

“Well, if you have time to kill, what shall we do?”

Before Erik said anything, Charles noticed that his eyes had that same hint of mischief as before, only now Erik’s pupils were dialated.

“I have something in mind,” Erik said, before he sat next to Charles. “If you don’t mind trying something out.”

Charles felt himself stutter before he could say, “What did you have in mind?”

Erik purred and moved one of his hands just above Charles’ trousers and belt. “I think it’s about time people think of you as taking a young boy home to be a dangerous thing. Though, I’m by no means as young as I look.”

Charles pushed back a bit, confused by what Erik had said before he asked, “What are you?”

“To name what I am would be dangerous, but I am a man - not a boy - who enjoys sex. You are someone who hasn’t. Pity. But easily correctable with me here.”

Charles breathed deeply, trying to steady himself. He should have regretted telling Erik that story on their walk here, but it seemed so innocent at the time. Erik, next to him, radiated heat and a cool-burning lust that could spike at any time. That was a heady feeling and one that almost made Charles acquiesce to Erik’s suggestion. Almost.

“I think you need a little help,” Erik said and ran his hand up and down Charles’ arm. He still felt light-headed, but now it was dulled and replaced with a feeling of want and desire that he had never felt before.

“What was that?” he asked as he felt himself growing hard.

“Just a little trick,” Erik replied into the shell of Charles’ ear before he started to bite and kiss into Charles’ neck.

Charles let out a low moan and tried to work Erik closer and closer to his mouth - needy and desperate for a kiss. 

He needed something raw and powerful between them, but he wasn’t sure why.

-

The feeling of Charles giving into carnal pleasure under him was almost too much. _Almost_. Erik drew Charles out - at first with his powers - and then with his body and under him, Charles was wonderful.

For all that Charles lacked in actual bed partners, Erik could tell that the man had a knack with his mouth and his hands. Everything about Charles said that he would be good for and with Erik, and Erik knew that this was right.

He had managed to finally get his hand in between Charles’ trousers and his underwear, all but grabbing his erection and pulling it out.

Charles moaned, almost a scream, as Erik did. He stilled for a minute before asking, “Are you alright?”

“Yes,” Charles said through a shallow breathe. “Never been this good.”

“It’ll always be like this. So long as you’ll have me,” Erik said just as he managed to work Charles’ erection free. It was exactly what Erik wanted in that moment - ready and waiting and just as he settled in to pull once, Charles let out out another moan that sounded as if he were close to coming.

Determinedly, Erik worked Charles out of his trousers and boxers, before he looked back at Charles. He smiled before he took one more pull against Charles’ cock and swallowed.

-

It felt as though he could hardly breath, though he had been taking gulp after gulp of air. Erik was--he couldn’t think of what Erik was, but he was everything that Charles felt he should want. Need, too, if the question was asked.

Erik had taken him quickly the first time; Erik’s mouth hot and insistent against his cock, and after they had recovered, been slow and tender when working his fingers into Charles’ hole.

Charles wasn’t sure if this was meant to feel this good, but didn’t want to ask, spoiling the mood.

“You up for another?” Erik asked, even though Charles was sure that no boy of his age was meant to be this horny and this _good_.

“Yes, but only if we try something with a little less--”

There was no getting out the rest as Erik’s mouth had covered his in a punishing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Titled nicked from fun.'s "We Are Young".


End file.
